


“don’t walk away from this”

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fight, more poetic than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: for the prompt: “Don’t walk away from this.”Spencer cant be left alone, not now. Derek can't leave him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	“don’t walk away from this”

**Author's Note:**

> fjhjksafha this is weird and idk i wrote it in 10 minutes i hope you enjoy

It had been a cold morning when it started, the early winter chill having set in. On that day, the warmth in their hearts and the warmth of their lips against each other’s for the first time had blocked it out.

It had been a cold morning when it seemed like it all was ending, the snow of mid-winter in Virginia only compounded by the bitter, freezing tears streaming down Spencer’s face, and threatening to fall from Derek’s eyes.

Neither of them knew how it had started, all they knew was that the burning anger between them wasn’t enough to keep them warm, that they both wanted to go back to the love that they always had, the closeness between them.

They both hated this yelling, the shouting, but neither would cease it, Derek too proud to back down, and Spencer too afraid that he would never be wanted back if he left.

Derek was the first one to stop yelling, his fear of hurting Spencer growing until it was choking him, blocking the words from coming out. It wasn’t that he ever thought he would genuinely hurt him, he could never do that. But he still didn’t trust himself not to break what was between them, so he turned around, moving to the door.

A walk would clear his mind, his anger would dissipate as the snowflakes fell to the ground, and then he could return, beg Spencer not to leave him, apologise profusely.

As his hand reached for the silver doorknob, as he grabbed the keys, a voice stopped him.

“Don’t walk away from this.”

A soft, broken plea, as cold as the weather made him turn around.

Derek rethought his plan of leaving - although it would give them the time to both calm down, he couldn’t leave Spencer alone like that, not when he looked so scared of being abandoned. He should have known better than to try and leave.  _ Idiot. _

He pulled Spencer close, warming them both back up, a lasting warmth, a happy warmth, just like that first cold winter day when their lips first touched.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
